An installation of this kind for the protection against erosion of foundations in river- or marine constructions is known from the German Utility Model 82 31 725.9.
In this known installation, artificial and mainly floatable grass fibers are tied to straight bars anchorable into the ground at least by their own weight, these bars being lowered to the bottom of the water body, thereby not only impeding erosion, but also facilitating the deposition of ground particles carried by the water current.
It is also known from German Utility Model 82 31 725.9 to connect several of the afore-mentioned grass supports by means of traction elements such as chains, with spaces between them, to form a mat and to launch this mat into the water from a boat.
But particularly when the water current is strong there is a risk that during the lowering of the mat consisting of several grass supports, these supports are carried away differently and come to lie upon each other and, as a result, their intended positioning towards each other and the thereby intended effects are not reached.
Also, the production of such installations known to the art is relatively complicated and expensive.